This disclosure relates generally to indoor or outdoor shooting sports. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for shooting hanging targets. It also relates to an apparatus for measurement and calibrations of gun sights.
Clay targets such as clay pigeons and other targets have been used for many years for target shooting practice by gun enthusiasts and owners. However, some of the targets are stationary and are not removable or reusable. Also, some existing targets are not adapted to be hung from a frame or holder.
Thus, there is a need for a transportable target which can be hung on a variety of frames. The target itself can be removable from a frame or a wire affixed to the frame if necessary. The target may also be reusable if needed.